


i feel you closing in on me, baby

by siwona



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ??? I GUESS, M/M, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Kuroo Tetsurou, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, just so yall know whats about to go down, nonbinary bokuto, transboy Kuroo, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: “Got a question for you.” When Kuroo made an affirmative noise, his hands traced circles into the other’s abdomen. “Your boobs are like, really sensitive, right? Can you come from just having them touched?”orBokuto is really curious about his boyfriend's sensitive boobs, and Kuroo sees an opportunity to fulfill one of his own fantasies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my partner gives me the ideas, okay, i just roll with it

Arms slid around Kuroo’s waist, lips pressing against the back of his neck. “Hey,” he said as he leaned back into the embrace, “you’re home early.”

“Wanted to see you,” Bokuto murmured into his skin. “You’re wearing my sweatshirt again.”

“’S comfy. Smells like you. And you see me every day.”

“Not nearly enough.” Bokuto squeezed him a little before moving his hands under Kuroo’s shirt. “Got a question for you.” When Kuroo made an affirmative noise, his hands traced circles into the other’s abdomen. “Your boobs are like, really sensitive, right? Can you come from just having them touched?”

Kuroo put the glass in his hand down on the counter before he dropped it and turned his head just enough to look Bokuto in the eye. “Is this what you think about when you hang out with other people?”

“No, I’ve been thinking about this for a while. Listen, Tetsu! My chest isn’t sensitive like yours; I just wanna know. For science.”

Bokuto’s hands made their way to his chest, and his breath stuttered at the touch. Face burning, he said, “For science, _my ass_. Geez... My nipples are sensitive, specifically. My boobs are just… you know, ticklish.”

“That’s so weird,” Bokuto whispered, awestruck as a giggle forced its way out of Kuroo’s mouth when his fingers gently brushed the underside of his breasts. “But aren’t most of your ticklish spots also sensitive? Hm, I guess your nipples aren’t ticklish though…. You didn’t answer my other question. Can you come from having your nipples touched?” He grabbed Kuroo’s chest roughly, placing chaste kisses on his jaw as he squeezed.

With a whimper, Kuroo clung to Bokuto’s arms. “Not… not just from that. But it, uh, might make me come faster. Like, maybe if you…” Fingers circled his nipples, and he arched his back. “Um, if you… just tease them for a bit, I, uh, probably won’t last long at all.”

Bokuto hummed, finally touching his boyfriend where he wanted him to. The moan Kuroo let out lit a fire in him, and he moved his lips to Kuroo’s neck. It didn’t take long for his boyfriend’s knees to give out, so he stopped to put his arms back around Kuroo’s waist, holding him up.

A whine escaped Kuroo’s throat, and he turned around. “Kou, please…” His hands slid into Bokuto’s hair, tugging him closer. He yelped when his feet left the ground as strong arms lifted him, making him wrap his legs around his partner’s waist. “God, I’m in love with your arms,” he said, a little dazed.

“Thought you were in love with me?” Bokuto pulled him closer, grinding into the other as he sucked a reddening mark on his neck.

Kuroo moaned, “Yes, I’m in love with you, you ridiculous owl. Now are you going to fulfill my fantasies of you fucking me against the wall or not?”

With a hoarse laugh, Bokuto pushed him against the nearest wall. He kissed Kuroo deeply, trying to hold back his smile. “Of course you’d remember. I guess I did promise,” he murmured against his boyfriend’s lips.

“I think about it more often than you know. Your arms are just… perfect.” Kuroo closed the distance between their lips again. His hands slid to the arms around him, squeezing them in appreciation. “ _Welcome to the gun show_ ,” he said in a terrible Russian accent.

“Are you really bringing Overwatch into this? Then _you’re on my naughty list_.”

Kuroo threw his head back, barely avoiding the wall behind him, and cackled. “Please, continue to seduce me with Reinhardt voice lines.” He wiped away the tear in his eye, looking at Bokuto’s dopey smile with a soft smile of his own. “What?”

“Nothing, just… I love making you laugh. You’re beautiful.”

“Uh, no, _you’re_ beautiful,” Kuroo said, ignoring the blood rushing to his cheeks. His hands moved back to Bokuto’s hair as the other focused on his chest again. Leaning in, he nipped at Bokuto’s lips, making his way to the underside of his partner’s jaw, sucking on that spot Bokuto liked. He felt more than heard Bokuto groan his appreciation, and he whispered, “Koutarou, you’re driving me crazy. I need you.” With a tug to the other’s hair, he trailed down, littering Bokuto’s neck with dark marks.

One of Bokuto’s hands brushed against the skin of Kuroo’s abdomen before pulling at the waistband of his boxers. “C’mon, Tetsu,” he said. “Tell me exactly what you need.”

Kuroo tugged at his partner’s shirt, then at the hand creeping into his underwear. “I need you to take these clothes off for me. And then I need you to put your dick in me and fuck me as hard as you can until I can’t see anything but you, I can’t think of anything but you.”

Bokuto pushed forward, entire body pressed against Kuroo’s as he kissed him, thoroughly, lovingly. Slowly, he set his boyfriend on his feet, gripping his thighs tight. “You already can’t think of anything but me,” he said when he finally managed to pull himself away. He took off the sweatshirt Kuroo was wearing and threw it on the floor, immediately dragging his hands over the newly exposed skin. Kuroo’s boxers quickly fell to the floor as well, and Bokuto groaned as he pressed a finger to the other’s entrance. “Tetsu, you’re so _wet_ , god, I want… I wanna eat you out.”

“Mm, next time, okay? We’re on a mission here,” Kuroo said, breathless. A whine escaped him as Bokuto’s finger slowly pushed inside, legs trembling in their effort to keep him standing. He clung to the other’s shirt, and his nails dug in when a second finger entered him and stretched him wide. Panting, he tugged on Bokuto’s shirt again. “Let’s… Kou… I need your clothes off, remember?” He breathed a subconscious sigh of frustration when the fingers left him. God, he needed this; his entire body burned with desire.

As quickly as he was able, Bokuto rid himself of his clothing, lifting Kuroo up and grinding his hard cock against his boyfriend’s slit with a groan. As soon as Kuroo’s ankles hooked behind his back, he moved his hands up to the other’s nipples again. The noises his boyfriend made… Pressing his lips to Kuroo’s, he swallowed every gasp, every moan, mouth moving against the other’s as he slowly pushed inside.

Kuroo pulled away from the kiss once Bokuto was fully inside. “Kou,” he sobbed. “Kou, I’m so close, please, move, _move_.” When Bokuto moved his mouth down to his chest instead, Kuroo whined. “You… fucking _tease_ , I asked nicely.” His legs tightened around the other’s waist as he gripped the other’s hair.

Bokuto moaned, bringing his lips to Kuroo’s throat. Breathless, face flushed, he trailed his hands to his boyfriend’s thighs, gripping tight enough to bruise. “Aw, Tetsu, you were begging for a little there. Why don’t you do that more often?” Before Kuroo could reply, he thrusted, hard. One, two more thrusts, and Kuroo was coming, head hitting the wall behind him as he yelled out Bokuto’s name.

With a ragged moan, Kuroo came down from his orgasm, a burning fire underneath his skin as his partner continued to fuck him. He keened when Bokuto hit a spot that made him see stars (or was he still dizzy from coming? Possibly a combination), the other’s groans in his ear bringing him closer and closer to a second orgasm.

“God, yes, right there, don’t stop….” Nails dragging down the other’s shoulders, Kuroo slurred out, “You’re so good for me, Kou, c’mon, talk to me.”

Bokuto whined, face buried in Kuroo’s shoulder, body pressing Kuroo into the wall. “I… I’m… Mm, Tetsu, my… uh, my legs are about to give out.” When his boyfriend laughed, he pouted. “Don’t laugh! I’ll drop you!”

Still snickering, Kuroo said, “I’ll take you down with me. C’mon, Bo, let’s go to the couch.”

With a grunt, Bokuto pulled away from the wall, making sure his boyfriend was still in his arms before taking slow, trembling steps to the couch. He stopped, shuddering, when Kuroo started placing open-mouthed kisses on his neck. “Tetsu, _please_.”

“Almost there, love,” the other murmured into his skin. “You can do it, right?” All he got was a whimper in response as Bokuto continued to walk. “Yeah,” he said in between kisses, “always so good for me, you’re amazing, gorgeous, perfect. I love you.” He let out a small yelp when Bokuto dropped him on the couch. “I can’t believe you actually dropped me.”

“Fucking tease,” Bokuto muttered as he landed on top of the other, pushing Kuroo’s leg up and over his arm.

Huffing, Kuroo said incredulously, “ _I’m_ the tease?” He grinded against Bokuto’s cock, pulling the other into a short but desperate kiss. “You started this.”

Bokuto wrapped a hand around his dick and guided it in. “I love you too, by the way,” Bokuto said, and then he started a brutal pace, hard and fast, that he couldn’t manage against the wall.

Kuroo’s hands slid into the other’s hair, tugging. He could tell Bokuto was close, in the way that he moved, in the noises he made. Pulling him closer, he whispered praise into his ear as best he could through his own moans.

“Tetsu, Tetsu, fuck….” The hand that wasn’t holding Kuroo’s leg moved in between them, rubbing his boyfriend’s clit. “I’m so close, please….”

 Kuroo came first, clenching tight around Bokuto’s cock and groaning loudly as he pulled hard on the strands between his fingers. He barely registered the other pulling out and using the slick on his cock to jack himself off to his own orgasm. Hot, wet fluid fell on his already burning skin, from both Bokuto and himself as they came together.

As they both came down, breathing heavily, he curled his fingers, running them through Bokuto’s hair and scratching lightly. The weight of his partner on top of him brought him a certain kind of comfort he couldn’t describe, and he gladly welcomed it.

But they really needed to clean up.

“Bo, move, I need to get a towel.”

“No,” Bokuto whined, “stay here and cuddle.”

Wiggling his way out from under the other, Kuroo said, “I will. Once I clean up.” He managed to get off of the couch and grab a towel and a blanket as quickly as he could on wobbly legs, wiping himself clean before coming back to a pouting Bokuto to clean him up as well. “See, that wasn’t so bad. I even brought a blanket.”

Bokuto sat up just enough for his boyfriend to maneuver back under him. “It was terrible. We could’ve been cuddling that entire time.”

“It was two minutes, you big baby. And I’m here now, so c’mere. Wait, ow,” Kuroo winced and pushed the other’s head, “be careful with my boobs, they hurt.”

“What, did I do that? Did I hurt you?”

“No, no! Well, yes, technically, but they always hurt after… uh, extended stimulation, I guess. They’re sensitive, dude. It’s just for a little while, don’t worry about it. You didn’t hurt me.”

Bokuto breathed a sigh of relief, shifting into a better position and gingerly laying back down. “This okay then?” he asked and waited for a nod before settling down completely. “Was it as good as your fantasy?”

Moving his hand back into Bokuto’s hair, Kuroo breathed, “More than good. Thank you for indulging me.”

“You indulged me first, so thank you too. Also you’re welcome.” Bokuto’s toes curled as nails dragged across his scalp. “Mm, Tetsurou…”

“You sound like you’re about to come again,” Kuroo teased.

With a huff, Bokuto said, “Fuck you, it feels nice.”

“Yeah?” Kuroo smiled, playing with the other’s hair until Bokuto was completely relaxed against him. Leaning a little, he kissed Bokuto’s forehead and tugged the blanket over them. “Love you, Kou.”

“Love you too,” Bokuto slurred, already falling asleep. “Best boyfriend ever, ten outta ten, would date forever.”

Warmth spread in his chest, soft and light, as Kuroo stared fondly at his partner. He had so much affection for this person, so much love, it threatened to overflow. Biting his lip, he kept it all in, wanting the other to get the rest he deserved.

Besides, he could tell Bokuto just how much he loved him when he woke up.


End file.
